The Dragon Wakes
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: "The Dragon has been awoken" This is the sentence that set the Pendragons into motion. When Mordred is injured as a child, a pretty girl in all white saves him with strong Magic. She is Arthur's sister, makes Mordred her "servant" when she lives to serve him. Over the years, they stay close and Mordred wants her as his bride. She is the Dragon they have all been waiting on.
1. Little Dove

**(Told from sort of a Third Person Mordred. I'm naming the characters as he gets to know them)**

He was in a fever: his temperature running high, sweat coating his body, his bleeding arm feeling like it was on fire, burning through his veins: Killing him from the inside out. "Ah..." He breathed quietly, pain evident in his young voice. There was nothing else he could say. He had to trust the magician to make him better. The Druid symbol on his chest rose and fell unevenly with his changing breathing.

Merlin was knelt beside him, trying to figure out how to help the young boy, to draw him out of the pain and heal his awful wound. "I'll have to go and get him..." Emrys said to the woman beside him, Mordred has no idea of her name. He only knew Emrys. He couldn't make out what they were saying properly, the loud tolling bells in his ears were preventing him from knowing what someone was saying, so he had to guess. He couldn't open his eyes, like they were welled shut.

The boy thought he heard the gold curtain being drawn to prevent anyone from seeing him and the sound of the woman shuffling away to her door. It was times like this that he hated being a Druid, hunted down like prey to a beast: Always struggling to stay one step ahead of the game. Look where that landed him: in a palace, in a rich woman's room, hiding from every guard in the kingdom (practically) and with an arm that was stinging like a Demon was growing inside. _'Well this is just simply wonderful...' _Mordred thought with sarcasm, wanting it all to be over so he could just go home. He knew Emrys was going to help him home, he had said so himself and that pleased the young Druid, knowing there was safety in numbers. Especially magic filled numbers.

A surge of pain shot through his body and Mordred bit down hard on his lip, knowing full well that the woman was talking to someone who was hunting him down for their king. Probably that Arthur boy, hmmm... Mordred made a note when the pain ceased slightly to be wary of Arthur. He had power over the lands and that meant power over him. Mordred didn't like that in the slightest. When the woman's door shut, he heard her walk over and draw back the curtains. He felt a hand brush through his hair lightly, "Oh you poor little thing... We mustn't let them find you, they'll kill you the second they have the chance. Don't worry, young boy; we'll ensure your safety."

* * *

The woman - Morgana, as he had learned – had left the room after ensure he would be alright to quickly make sure no one would intrude on her room and find him. Mordred was grateful for her kindness and made another mental note to repay her for her hospitalities. He began to slide his eye open half a millimetre when a blinding white light forced them closed and continued to glow behind his eye lids. His body arched off the bed in a sudden burst of energy before he fell limply, feeling something gently take the back of head: preventing him from hurting himself more. The light slowly faded, ebbing away gently and he slowly opened his striking blue eyes again to see a girl only just younger than he with one hand on the back of neck and the other gently holding his hand, kneeling on the bed and her knees pressing lightly into his hip.

She was dressed completely in white: Hooded cape (hood up), a knee length dress encrusted with a few red jewels around the rim of her neck line, strange gloves that were made of white leather but had only half of the finger holders and knee high boots. Two of these accessories he had never seen before and I think you can guess what they are.

Some of her hair was hanging down, due to her leaning over him, being the same near-blinding white and looked soft to the touch. Her eyes were large and innocent, molten Jasper gems staring right at him with worry and concern. He tried to smile but another pain surge jolted through his thin body, his muscles going into a spasm and he arched his back off the bed. The girl held him firmly but gently to her small form as he bit back screams, blood seeping out from his lip and temporarily staining his teeth. His body broke out in a fit of sweats and changing temperatures. He was going to die. He knew it. His head hurt from the quick temperature changes that had coursed through the past five minutes, he was uncontrollably shaking due to his muscles working into a fit and he felt like he was going to vomit from the torturous pain.

All of a sudden, she raised two fingers and pressed them to his forehead, mumbling something and the convulsions stopped. His body slowly returned to the bed, his breathing becoming normal. She smiled down gently before placing him softly back onto the pillow and retrieving her hand which he gripped tightly in his own. The girl placed her hands an inch away from his wound with her palms facing the wound directly.

She must have sensed his panic as she turned back to him and smiled gently, "Have no fear, young Druid Mordred. I am here in order to protect you and make sure you are safe." An emotion he didn't recognise came over her eyes before vanishing as she blinked, "You are my Master, Mordred." He didn't question her as she turned back to his wound.

Mordred gasped inside his head as her eyes glazed over white and white covered her hands, engulfing his wound and he expected the pain that never came. It was only a gentle tingling that covered him and almost made him laugh with the feeling. The magic vanished and she smiled down at him, blinking away the white in her eyes; returning them to her normal Jasper, the black gently swirling in a very slow motion. He looked down to see his arm was completely healed; only the skin around the injury was paler than the rest of him. "That shall fade in time, sweet Mordred..." She spoke again and Mordred fixed his blue eyes on her again.

"Who are you, little Dove?" He asked and she smiled, kissing his forehead lightly and causing a blush to rise to his freckled cheeks. She leaned down to whisper in his ear lightly.

"Your protector, Master Mordred." A soft white glow began to surround her and he sighed sadly, "My job is done so I must leave now. I shall return to you soon or call for me if you need me. You must master your powers, Master Mordred: it is vital."

In the same light she arrived in: she vanished.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana arrived back to the door at the exact same time. Mordred pulled back the curtain to see they had a white haired man joining them. _'If you are here to help me, you are too late.' _He smiled slightly as he thought back to the little Dove, _'I have already been healed.' _

Morgana quickly opened the door and they all hurried in: being quick but light in closing the wooden door. All three looked down in surprise to see a perfectly healthy Mordred and he just ignored them, staring at the spot where the Dove had sat, an absentminded smile on his round face. "Little boy, what happened to your arm?" She asked in wonder, snapping him out of his bubble of happiness.

"My name is Mordred." He said kindly, concealing the fact that he wanted to return to his bubble. "Hello Morgana, my Dove made me better."

Merlin threw the white haired man a sideways glance that read _'Do you think...?'_In which he received a nod. Was this his teacher? The man walked forward to him and took his hand, making Mordred raise a brow.

"Mordred, my name is Gaius. How did your Dove come to you?"

"She appeared in a veil of blinding white light beside me. It faded slowly, ebbing away with grace as I managed to open my eyes." Mordred had begun smiling at the memory, "It was nearly as beautiful as she was."

"I see, this Dove must be very special to you."

"She is. She's my Dove and mine alone." Mordred gave a nod of self-satisfaction, telling everyone that the case was closed (so to speak).

Morgana sat back down and sighed, the emotions fear and happiness in her eyes, making Mordred mentally question her.

"Was this girl dressed completely in white, a hooded cape, a white knee-length dress, gloves with small finger holders and high length boots? Hair the colour of purest white and eyes molten Jasper?" When she had finished, Mordred's eyes were alight with happiness. Morgana knew his Dove!

" Yes! Exactly like that!" A look came over his face, "She was so perfect..."

"Yes she is." Morgana spoke with sadness in her voice and glazed over eyes.

"Do you know my Dove's name?" He said with excitement, grinning up at her with hope.

"Yes I do. Her name is-"

The sound of Morgana's wooden chests smashing against the wall made them turn around, just as something was thrown at her, causing her to duck and make it splinter against the wall. Strangely, nobody was harmed. Trinkets and chests were hovering up in the air, preventing anyone from seeing who else was in the room, but Mordred knew.

"Little Dove..." At the name, everything dropped to reveal a girl with glowing white eyes.

* * *

Hi everyone! I have been meaning to upload this story for a hella long time and today I thought "Fuck it... It's brilliant and it'll really fuel my Merlin obsession and annoying my Mum..."

So anyway: Waddup ma Unicorns?

Remember to Review and tell me what you think! (Jinseiwakurai-Shougani... I'm watching you for Reviews... I GOT MA EEYYYYEESSS ON YOU!)

Moving on! I'll updated soon babes!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a FABULOUS day dahlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:) _


	2. Mine

**Mordred's P.O.V:**

* * *

Morgana stood with shaking legs, reaching out towards my beautiful Dove, who's eyes were still alight with Magic. I saw Emrys and Gaius watching my Dove with amazement, causing my eyes slightly. That was my Dove. Not theirs. Mine. Learn it. Learn it well.

'_Emrys...' _ I thought to him and his eyes quickly flicked to me before going back to my Dove.

'_Yes Mordred?' _

'_She's my Dove. She told me when she healed me. She told me she was my protector. That means she's mine, doesn't it?' _I questioned and he turned to me with a smile.

'_If she pledged herself to you, then yes she is. If she did as you say, then she is yours until you say otherwise. She is yours and yours alone.' _

'_Thank you Emrys.' _I smiled at him, before a wave of nausea hit us both due to her power level; I forced down my vomit and turned to my Dove. The light had escalated from her eyes and surrounded her body in a white light about an inch height, forming a small shield.

Morgana was trying to calm her, with no avail. My Dove started toward me with a smile, however Morgana blocked her path and her smile fell: thinking harm would come to me, and I shook my head gently. I tried to get up slowly, Emrys gently holding me around my middle ribs for support and in case my legs gave out and he helped me onto my feet, making me stand still until my body got used to being upright. _'Emrys, your hands are cold.'_

'_I apologize.'_

'_It actually feels rather nice. I think my body is still slightly over-heated due to my fever.'_

'_Most likely, it was quite nasty.' _He smiled at me as I flexed my legs. _'Can you walk?'_

'_I believe I'll be okay.'_

'_Alright then, call me if you need me and go and calm your Dove.' _He let me go and I started forward slowly, making sure my legs were sturdy with each step, and soon enough I was by Morgana. "Little Dove, what on your arrival agitated you so much?" I asked gently, trying to go forward, however Morgana put her arm in front of me, blocking my passage.

I finally allowed myself to get a good look at my Dove, fighting down another wave of nausea. She looked so powerful standing there. Like a Queen. Even a Goddess if I'll be honest: Surrounded by her shield of white, innocent Magic, standing as tall as she could, a breeze making her hair blow tenderly around her face. "Little Dove, calm yourself... What is it that you wish of us?" My question made her suck in a large breath, made everything stop and once again she stared at me with her big, innocent eyes as she fell to her knees with little tears.

"May I please indulge in your comfort, My Lord?" She spoke with her head down and I smiled, walking forward to collect her in my thin arms.

"I am no Lord, little Dove. My comfort is always welcome to you, don't you ever ask to pay for something that'll always be free for you." She buried her face in my shoulder as I spoke into her ear and patted her back gently. "What do you require comfort for?"

"I needed support, Master Mordred: I felt weak."

"Not very surprising..." We turned to the voice to Emrys, Dove lifting her head off my shoulder. "You were using a lot of Magic for someone your age and size. I'm surprised you didn't get ripped apart."

"Mmm." Was her simply reply as she lay her head again on my shoulder, closing her eyes and she let her relax.

'_Mordred...'_

'_Emrys?'_

'_Is she safe to approach?'_

'_I believe so, but don't get to close; she's still on edge. I'll sit her down and we can all talk.'_

'_Very well.' _He left my mind once again and I smiled down at the girl who was on the verge of asleep and awake.

"Come pretty Dove, you must be tired. Come rest yourself somewhere more comfortable than the floor."

"Mmm."

* * *

**Dove's P.O.V:**

* * *

"Mmm." I replied simply, enjoying the warmth that radiated from my Master as he held me tight against him as we walked, my legs moving on their own accord. I was so wrapped up in my Master: my eyes closed and I didn't even notice him sit us down in front of the three others in the room.

"Little Dove, open your eyes." Master whispered against my hair and I lazily made my Jasper eyes open slowly. I stared at the other three and addressed them in order from left to right.

"Morgana, Emrys, Gaius..." I eyed the black haired Magician. "Do you prefer Emrys or Merlin?"

"I don't really mind."

"I shall decide with you on a later date then."

"Very well..." Emrys smiled at me, making me send him a huge grin. I noticed Gaius staring at me like some kind of Monarch.

"Please stop staring at me, it's scaring me and whatever scares me I normally thwack them in the face. I'm just sayin'." A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me and my eyes closed, head resting on Master's shoulders.

Soon enough, I fell asleep and a dream began to fill my head:

_I was walking down a dark corridor, fingers up against the walls, the whole thing made of solid stone. I could feel engraved markings in the walls as my nails scraped into them, dipping into crevices and feeling the cool stone beneath my hands, sighing at the strange sense of calm it gave me: Like I belonged there. This was my home. Then how did I not know where I was?_

_I could smell ash and the blood of ages, thick and metallic hitting the back of my throat, making me hold back a gag. The ash wasn't new – like the blood – and it was passing through somewhere. There was either a door, a window of sorts or little holes in the stones somewhere that once held light. This place felt powerful; meaningful. I was supposed to discover this room and do something very important. What was that important business? That was indeed the question._

_Continuing to walk forward, the path before became darker, making me unable to see. My hands moved from the wall to straight out in front of me, feeling for anything before I could run into it. Closing my eyes, I could feel the darkness closing in on me and try to crush me. My hands closed around my throat as the air around me began to suffocate, no longer welcoming my presence. _

_My eyes rolled back into my head, my body began to fall to the floor._

_... Just as fire burst through the entrance I couldn't reach and enclosed me in a fiery hell. _

* * *

There's Chapter 2 for you!

Does Dove's dream mean anything or is it a bunch of whoeey?

**I'M REVEALING DOVE'S NAME NEXT CHAPTER AND I WANT YOUR OPINION: "LEVI" OR "GABRIEL"? (OR ANOTHER NAME WILL SUIT HER. TELL MEH)**

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember to Review (I have not forgotten Jinseiwakurai-Shougani...) and tell me what you beautiful people think!

Have a FABULOUS day dahlings!

_~TheFABULOUSProphet~_

_: )_


	3. Burning

**(Still told from Dove's P.O.V until further notice)**

* * *

Snapping my eyes open, my body shot up on its own accord to be stopped by Master gently gripping my shoulder. Smiling at him, I kissed his cheek with a blush on my cheeks and a smiled creeped over his face. I yawned, my arms stretching upwards before they landed around Master's shoulders. I closed my eyes, just in a blinking motion before realizing I was beginning to drift to sleep. "Now..." I began again, having jolted myself awake. "I must excuse myself Master; I have matters that need tending too. Do you mind?"

"I mind very much. I don't want you leaving me!"

"Master, I must. Please understand I must come and go, never stay..." I spoke sadly, trying to compromise with him about my absence. I just had to make him let go of me. "Mordred, listen to me: I'll come back to you as soon as I'm finished with what task I must complete. I won't be gone long; I promise I come back as soon as I'm done, okay?" I hoped this would ease him... I was mistaken.

"No, not okay..." He pulled me in tighter, pushing me as close to him as possible; fearing to let me go. "You could get injured, you could die, and you could get kidnapped and the worst of all: you'll be taken away from me! I can't have that." He threw himself back down on the make-shift bed, trapping me in his grasp; leaving me half-heartedly wriggling under him.

"Mordred, please –"

"No!" He looked down at me with tears in his deep blue eyes. "You're staying here with me!" Tears hit my hair, running down my scalp. I turned my head to face the others; staring with matching 'what the hell is happening here?' expressions.

"Leave..." I mouthed, receiving nods and the three leaving the room, most likely to keep guard from Arthur or anyone else. "Mordred..." I began again, "Listen to me..."

"You're not leaving. You'll never leave my side again. You're mine now; you said so yourself. So you can't leave. As long as my eyes open, you'll be right here beside me. Do you understand?" He whispered almost harshly into my ear and an idea formed in my head; I could leave if I managed to get him to sleep. He said as long as his eyes opened... Your eyes don't open if you're asleep. Genius!

But then again... The tone he used frightened me. _"You're mine now; you said so yourself. So you can't leave. As long as my eyes open, you'll be right here beside me. Do you understand?" _It echoed through my mind and a large shiver shook my entire body. _'Don't be scared.' _I began chanting in my head. _'You know what happens when you get scared, that never ends well. So calm down or chaos shall be unleashed...' _

I felt his body move so he was directly above me, boxing me into the bed. He was staring down at me with sympathetic eyes and a sad smile. Mordred softly placed his hand on my cheek, running it back through my hair. "I'm sorry if I scared you but I can't lose you. You're so precious... So unique... So powerful and beautiful. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me Master –" I felt a shudder of happiness go through him. "I promise you I'll return."

"At least stay with me until sleep takes me. I want to know you're here for my journey into my mind."

"I promise, Master Mordred." He placed a little kiss on my temple, causing my face to heat up like summer.

"Goodnight, little Dove."

"Sweet dreams, Mordred."

* * *

It took Mordred not long at all to drift off into the realm of dreams as I had done not an hour's pass ago. He placed his head on my chest, closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around my hips, his leg over mine and fell into a slumber worthy of the dead. I couldn't blame him: he must be exhausted from the previous events that had happened to him these past few days. Must have been chaos on the poor boy.

Kissing his hair, I concentrated on the destination I needed; visualized it in my head. Taking in a deep breath, I felt myself leave the room; leave Master's warmth.

Sighing to myself as I felt a new bed beneath me, I realized that I felt cold without Master's presence. The room I was now in was familiarly large and alight with way too many candles. I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling as a heat appeared in my heart. Placing my hands over my eyes, I began chanting; "No, I do not have feelings for Mordred. I'm 10... I shouldn't even have these kinds of feelings!" No avail... The fire kept growing. "The warmth of these candles appears to be nothing compared to the heat within me." I thought aloud. "Perhaps a bath is in order... The cold water normally works." I mumbled under my breath, inwardly snarling at the thought.

Shivering, I thought about the cold water of the bath. They never got it the right temperature and it was always absolutely freezing!

I began to sit myself up when a young, poorly dressed servant came into the room, food on a platter in her shaky hands. She had chin length brunette hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, thin, in her early twenties and was taller than me by nearly a foot. I shook my head and sighed, "Sarah, why aren't you wearing the dress I had made for you?"

"I didn't want it to be ruined Your Grace; it is for outings with Your Grace only. Not for it to be worn indoors." Sarah smiled at me, she was only in her early twenties and I smiled back at her, "Does Her Grace need anything?"

"If you could be as kind to run me a bath, it would be largely appreciated Sarah."

Getting off the bed, I walked over to my dressing table and began brushing my hair. "Have no fear of ruining the dress, Sarah. I'll just have others made..." I turned to face her, to find she was staring at me with a mixed look of being grateful and being shocked. I smiled, "Would you like that Sarah? Would you like lots of nice dresses to wear?" Little tears filled her eyes and she walked over to me, nodding gratefully.

"If Your Grace permits me... Shall I really have dresses to call my own? Real dresses? Not rags?" She asked, voice cracking with happiness, hope and her tears. I gently took her hands and nodded.

"Yes Sarah; real dresses. You can pick the colours, the designs, the types, the thickness, the shoes and jewellery to match... Every single thing about those dresses shall be from what you want. You won't have anything less than perfect. I promise you."

She threw her arms around my small body and I squeezed her as tight as my arms could manage. "Thank you, Your Grace. Thank you!"

"It's the least I could do for you... After all you've done for me." I smiled at her again, but it was strained. "Now... What happened to that bath I asked for?" I questioned with my tone light and teasing. Quickly, Sarah shot up and wiped her tears, smiling slightly.

"Of course Your Grace, I'll get the others and we'll get the water."

"Thank you, Sarah." She went toward the door when a thought came to my mind. "Throw away that piece of material and get in the dress, Sarah. I want everyone to see you in it..."

"But-"

"None of that Sarah! If it gets ruined, then as soon as I'm done, we'll have another made."

"Yes, Your Grace."

With that, she left the room to change and fetch the water for my bath with a smile on her face. I watched her leave and my smile faded; leaving an expression of sorrow and despair in its wake...

* * *

I thought it was done. I thought Sarah and the others had finished with the bath. The actual bath space was large, steps down into the watery abyss, nicely decorated and actually kept in temperature. If I stood up, the water reached my shoulders... Bear in mind that I'm stupidly small so it doesn't take much.

Leaning against the side, I closed my eyes, allowed myself to relax into the water; surprised at the perfect temperature. Normally, it was too cold (as I mentioned earlier) and made me want to exit immediately after I entered. It was nice to have a bath that didn't nearly give me hyperthermia and was actually a relaxing temperature (mildly scolding, if we are to put it like that).

I heard Sarah re-enter the bathing room and drop everything she had bundled in her arms (most likely towels and another dress for me to wear). "Your Grace!" The sound of her shoes coming toward me swiftly toward me made me turn around to face her, eyes open wide.

"Sarah?

"The water is too scolding! You'll burn!" Sarah was screaming as she reached me, got down quickly on her knees, grabbing me from my under arms through the water. As she pulled me out, those images began to cut through my vision: Corridor, markings, entrance, fire, corridor, markings, entrance, fire... It was going in a circle, getting faster with each completed circuit until it was a speeding blur; Confusing my senses as it just kept going on and on and on and on.

"Your Grace?" I could hear Sarah's voice... Nothing but a muffled, slurred sound.

My emotions were building; the confusion, the anger at not knowing, the sadness that had stayed with me since birth, the thought of losing everyone I loved because I made a mistake... They just building and soon enough, I could take no more.

I felt something cover my body in a split second and I the first thing I heard were Sarah's screams of pain. I slowly turned around, standing up on my own at the edge of the bath. Sarah soon came into view, cradling her hands and staring at me with nothing but pure horror. "Sarah?" I asked, concerned and walked forward; only to have her retreat from me. "Sarah... I-I don't understand. Why do you-" I reached my hand toward her and immediately stopping when I saw black veins travelling up my entire arm; contrasting greatly with my white skin. "No... No... No! This can't be happening!"

I was interrupted by Sarah's whimper of pain. My eyes checked her quickly and I immediately what was wrong. "Your hands!" I saw that – from her finger tips to just passed her wrists – her hands were covered in scolding, ugly, red burns. "Sarah!"

"Your Grace... I'm fine!" Her voice held nothing but pain; causing my emotions to build higher and the veins to become more prominent.

"Find Arthur and get yourself treated!"

"Your Grace-"

"Now!"

* * *

**With Merlin:**

* * *

I was walking along side Arthur, distracting him whilst the others figured out how to get Mordred out of the city and back to the Druids. All of a sudden, he stopped and faced me. "You know something, Merlin?"

"Most likely... Do enlighten me so I can tell you I knew that." He rolled his eyes at my remarks.

"I don't believe you've met my youngest sister, have you?"

"No I haven't and I knew that."

"You're going to have to." He spoke, beginning to walk again. "You need to get acquainted with her in case she needs anything..."

"Uh huh."

We were on our way to meet so called "younger sister of the prick" when we heard a young girl yelling. "Somebody help! Help! Hurry! Help me! Please!" I knew that voice... That was Sarah, a servant in the castle.

She came into our vision and we both noticed her hands. "Merlin, take Sarah to Gaius. Sarah what happened?" Arthur asked her quickly, wanting her to be taken care of as soon as possible.

"It was Her Grace, sire. She burned me."

"How? Why would she?"

"She didn't mean to." Tears began to fall down her face. "Her body was consumed with a strange flame and I was holding her at the time; trying to pull her out of the bath water as it would have been too hot for her..." She choked a bit on her tears, "And then she turned to face me, to see why I had screamed in pain and... I saw her eyes!"

"What happened to her eyes?" Arthur asked in desperation.

"They were black. Completely black and bleeding!"

"What do you mean they were bleeding?"

"I mean just that, Your Grace." Her voice was nothing but a strained whisper; lined thoroughly with pain.

"Merlin, take her now... I have a little sister to attend to." With that, he began running as I took Sarah to Gaius.

* * *

**With Arthur**

* * *

Sarah said she was pulling my sister out of the water, so they must have been in the bathing room. My sister was all alone and going through some very strange things. Picking up my pace, I ran towards the room as fast as my legs could carry me.

I burst through the door, not looking to where she was as I ran a few paces... Before I saw my sweet little sister and stopped dead in my tracks: there was my sister covered in a flame of the colour of Amethyst. Her body was shaking; a clear sign she was crying heavily and close to a panic attack. "Levi!"

* * *

**Levi's P.O.V:**

* * *

"Levi!" Only three people knew me by that name and that voice belonged to Arthur. My body was trembling with my heavy crying and my oncoming panic attack. Whirling around at the sound of footsteps; I saw my one and only brother stop dead in his tracks. I swear the broken look in his eyes tore me apart...

Tears were filling his eyes but refusing to fall, his mouth was set in a straight line, his skin almost deathly pale and his posture wasn't a straight as usual. "Arthur..." My voice was hoarse and I raised my hands slowly, shaking wildly with fear, confusion, sadness and utter strain on my body. "This isn't... I don't know what happened!"

"Levi, darling... Listen to me. You have to calm down. You're a wreck and that's affecting you." His voice was only loud enough for me to hear from the distance. I don't think the loudness even counted as a whisper.

"I can't... Arthur I can't!"

"Yes you can." He shot me a shaky smile, his hand shaking even more as he reached toward me; causing my form to move back to avoid contact. "You can do this."

Someone else entered the room and we both saw Emrys. He moved in behind Arthur and began to whisper in his ear. I could see Arthur was about to argue when Emrys shot him a very firm look. With an eye roll and a worried look my way, he ran out of the room. No... He was afraid of me. My own brother was scared of me!

"Listen to me..." Emrys trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Gabriel." I replied, feeling close to exploding into a thousand bloody pieces of flesh and organs.

"... Gabriel, the only way to stop this is to let it all out. I know you're scared and worried but you have too."

"I'll destroy the room!"

"No you won't." He spoke softly, trying to convince me. "I promise. I'll be able to hold in the explosion. You'll only destroy **some **of the room... Most likely the floor, but that's ugly anyway so it won't matter."

"Emrys... I can't-"

"You have too!" His harsh, loud tone took me by surprise, causing me to quickly move further away and my emotions built even higher. I could feel the burning sensation coursing through my veins like a stampede of wild horses running hard on the hills and I knew I was going to burst sooner or later. He sighed deeply, "Listen, I know you don't want to but you have no choice. You either let it out or you'll die trying..." Emrys dropped his voice and raised a brow, "Believe me; I know a few people who wouldn't like that..."

* * *

**Okay, so I got a Review saying I should call her Levi and a Review saying I should call her Gabriel. I loved both so I'm using them both. I've used Levi as her real name because I wanted her to have a name that most people would associate with evil. I'm using Gabriel as a fake name to make her seem more pure. **

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

AnonymousCritic: This is not flames.

This is a fairly cliche plot and has a possibly Mary Sue character, But oh my god can you wright! You have an amazing style, and can balance the characters dark and light sides beautifully and are amazing poetic. You make me feel like I'm actually living the story, and that my friend is a sign of amazing talent. although you have a couple of spelling mistakes witch is unavoidable, I would mention it to your beta and if you don't have one and are just that good at spelling and grammar than I would recommend getting one to proofread for you. By the way, your summery and title are totally captivating!

Sincerely  
- AnonymousCritic

P.s. I think Gabriel would be nice, and don't be afraid to give her faults!

**MY REPLY: I'm not offended at all by this! In fact, I love it. Thank you for giving me the type of Review I need! I'm not sure where you are from but I'm from Devon, England and we spell things differently down here. I do check my spell check all the time and every time it says everything's spelt correctly. **

**I'm glad you can feel a part of the story; I love it when I can make people feel like that. I can assure you she's not a Mary Sue but I really want for everyone to get to know the characters. As you can tell, I am bringing in her darker side and I'm enjoying it. Not even the best of people are without a darker side. I will be exploring her faults a lot more in the coming chapters.**

**I do have a beta. She's in the story as her character 'Sarah' and she's going to be reading them through after this one. Thank you for the compliments, I like knowing that. **

Jinseiwakurai-Shougani: LEVI! Gabriel sounds too much like Gabriella... Unless you are gonna ship her with Troy, then, uh, no... I LOVE IT, BTW!

**MY REPLY: Thank you very much dear friend. **

* * *

Waddup ma UNICORNS!

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember to Review and tell me what you think!

Hope you have a FABULOUS day dahlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	4. The Dragon Has Been Awoken pt1

_I sing a song of Levi of the Grand House Pendragon. I sing a song of her beauty, her courage, her kindness and her cunning. I sing her song for those who know not of her legacy. The Great Dragon who ruled with a gentle hand, but an iron fist,_

_I sing a song of the Dragons who had thy fair Mother. Who were raised by her fair, small hand that nurtured them gently through the World that existed near only of chaos and evil. The Dragons who brought peace, hope and life to nature, elements, spirit and people. _

_I sing a song of the First Dragon; the first to bring equality to the World and start the Line of Dragon Mothers. His name: Drakarys. His name is known throughout every land and sea; every creature, person, spirit and beast even long after the death of his life..._

* * *

Merlin's eyes shone yellow; coating the room around them and mainly around him for extra protection against the tiny, fire-coated girl who was currently crying harder than he'd ever seen anyone else cry. He didn't think it possible that such a little body could hold so many tears... Of course, the floor remained unprotected (he hated that floor; for what reason, he didn't know. He just hated it) apart from the areas around and under him within a five foot range. She was beginning to tremble wildly and her legs nearly gave out many times. "Your body is under a lot of pressure, Gabriel. Your tempest tossed body is one that is in dire need of rest..." He spoke softly; the words sounding very unlike his usual snarky, sarcastic attitude.

She finally gave into her legs' needs and fell to her knees; Jasper eyes closed tightly. A Dragon with dark brown scales and of massive proportion stood in her mind; chains around his torso, tail, wings and legs were in thick chains and his eyes were brighter than polished bronze shields; most likely larger than her whole body. Levi had no idea how she knew the Dragon was male; it was like they had known each other her whole life... He had six bones spikes; three on each side of his massive head and his bronze eyes held so much trust and hope as he seemed to finally make eye contact with her. _"Release me..." _A deep, smooth and rich voice filled her ears from the Dragon; his eyes still staring at her intently.

The door burst open and was slammed behind Morgana, Sarah (with her expertly bandaged) and Gaius came into the room; Merlin's barrier – now being licked by the Amethyst fire - mindlessly protected them as the door slammed shut. Sarah was staring at her Mistress with tearful eyes filled with pain and sorrow for the small, seemingly frail young girl engulfed in flames.

The Dragon in Levi's mind began to roll his shoulders as the chains around his upper back began to disintegrate; freeing the strong Dragon slightly. A grateful light entered with the rest of the emotions in his eyes. _"Release me."_ No longer a plea, but a gentle demand but not quite a command. Gasping and nearly doubling over more than she already was in nothing but sheer pain; Levi felt blood beginning to trickle out her genitals... Her moon's blood had just begun. Her lower insides felt like they were being pulled and mashed together; twisted and ripped apart. Tears were now mixed in with the blood running down her cheeks and past her collar bones.

Smoke began billowing from the Dragon's nostrils as she shakily stood; her whole body now trembling beyond control. The flames surrounding her moved quicker in circles around the room; running on top of the barrier and moving at a fast speed. More blood began to run down her legs as her heart constricted; forcing her once again to hands and knees. Nothing allowing her to move... Just like the Dragon in her mind. The black veins on her arms were now climbing her throat and up to her knees from her feet. Blood from her eyes and from her vagina were steadily running down her skin and dripping onto the blackened floor.

The Dragon's chains were set on fire and quickly vanished; burnt to ashes around the Dragons magnificent form. Lolling his head from side to side quickly; he flexed his wings and raised his mighty head to the sky.

She screamed as the roaring red fire escaped his mouth; and her own fire was finally given full reign for the most terrifying three minutes of her entire life. It swirled and spun around her closer and faster than ever before... Closing in until it was just a giant ball of Amethyst and Jasper that was soon to explode.

"_Your Grace!" _Sarah's voice was unheard as the flames roared wildly around her; bringing her solidly to the floor. The flames forcefully pinned her to the charred ground.

"_Gabriel!" _Emrys. _"Listen-"_

The mighty Dragon opened his mouth and let out a roar like the rolling thunders of Thor; igniting strength within her as she shot to her feet and opened her eyes, letting them show to be Jasper ignited with the burning of the Waking Dragon. "I will not be dominated by my own creation..." She spoke quietly, but not without force. The blood stopped running from her eyes and the veins slowly vanished as the fire continued to move around her; the Dragon now eying her under a star light sky. "You are mine." She spoke, louder than before and the Dragon smiled as the stars began to shine brighter...

The Earth shook...

The Air whipped around him...

Water ran in a strong River in a circle...

And his Fire made hers explode into a fierce, blazing death around the room...

* * *

**Merlin's P.O.V:**

* * *

As the fire was finally fully released, Gabriel's knees hit the floor and her back arched; her face toward the ceiling. She screamed in pain and the fire exploded; bursting off her and bouncing fiercely off my barriers, destroying whatever unprotected space it hadn't already and scaring everyone as it surrounded us.

I saw five holes surrounding her heart; gripping it. Gold light projected from each hole as if it was giving her heart a gift. The wounds healed swiftly and the fire dimmed to just a gentle, small flame around her in a circle. I held back my vomit at the bloody face and neck... Also from the young blood being spilled from between her small legs.

The screaming stopped and her gaze fell on our small little party; her eyes now the colour of perfectly polished bronzed shields. _"Drakarys..." _She spoke softly and not without affection; gaze never wavering as the fire shot up and gave one final, spectacular explosion – effectively burning away all blood - before we all saw her fall.

* * *

Levi opened her now red eyes, finding herself laying on the scorched bathroom floor. Her arms were now in front of her and she pulled them in; using them to slowly raise onto her hands and knees, face down to the blackened ground. "Gabriel?" Merlin asked, making her slowly raise her head to look him in the adorable face; eyes now hardened. They roamed over everyone in sight; including everyone who had gathered outside the room. The doors had been scorched beyond repair and thrown off the hinges at the force of the fire; despite Merlin's magic taking most of it. King Uther and Arthur were at the front: Arthur in serious worry for his beloved baby sister who he feared would break from even just falling over and scraping her knee and Uther is a strange form of shock. If he discovered her Magic, he would try and execute her. Levi snorted in her head at the thought: She could kill him easily and she didn't care who saw in the moment he tried.

She grimaced as more blood continued to flow from her small, untouched entrance as she stood shakily onto her feet; tightening her muscles to prevent her falling on her face yet again. Looking around; she stared with a level expression, not caring of who thought what anymore. Most were in shock: A beautiful, small girl stood naked before them with blood dripping quickly around her leg in spirals and she cared not. "My name is Levi Pendragon: Daughter of King Uther, Sister of Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana, Princess of Camelot and the Angel who walks the Earth." This struck realisation into near everyone's eyes. She smiled slightly; standing her tallest and her Jasper eyes flaming. "I am the One. The One you have waited for... The Dragon has been awoken!" Her face held nothing but truth and daring anyone to try and test her. "In me."

* * *

A celebration of mass proportions was to be held in Levi's name soon after her announcement. She was the Dragon all of Camelot had been waiting for. The One to bring an end to all Wars, destroy all Chaos and bring balance to the World.

The girl herself had swiftly been taken to her chambers: where she was placed in a smaller, copper bath tub, scrubbed, washed and was given things to help with her first Moon's Blood. She was doted on until she was dressed and her hair was done... Plus, she ushered everyone out of her room as swiftly as possible. She had taken off her dress and replaced it with a simple, warm dress robe and made her way swiftly to her sister's chambers: Wanting to see the face she had not seen at her announcement. Mordred.

Walking into the room and silently shutting the door, Levi found him staring at the World outside with his arms around his lower legs; pulling them in tightly to his form. "Mordred..." She spoke softly; her voice slightly croaky from her announcement and her screaming. His head whipped round at her voice and he beamed at her person.

"Little Dove!" He cried; running off the bed and taking her gently but happily into his arms, running back over to the make shift bed and laying them down. "You've returned to me!" Levi made an 'hmm' sound in response.

"Be careful. I hurt." She took his hand and showed him where she was in pain so her knew where to be more delicate. He nodded and gently put his arm over her, his mouth near her ear.

"I heard about the celebration, Levi Pendragon." He teased lightly in her now red ear; making her smack his arm lightly.

"Shaddup."

* * *

**Jinseiwakurai-Shougani: ** No long reply for me then... Fine! And you do spell things wrong. Can't wait to edit them next chap!

**My Response: **No. If you started pointing them out... Besides, I have spell check, I'm fine.

**Superdani4Ever: **interesting,I liked it :)

**My Response: **Thank you xxx I'm glad! BTW, your icon is SO FABULOUS!

**AnonymousCritic: **Absolutely wonderful chapter! Thank you for not taking that the wrong way, some have and called me things that rhyme with witch and other words of that unsavory nature!

I admire how you are willing to make her a bit of a darker character than most oc's, instead of the perfect hero that is so common!  
You definitely have the ability to balance the characters very well! The P.O.V range you use is so big I'm impressed that you manage to juggle all of them!  
By the way I did not mean to imply that Levi was a Mary Sue, I was warning you about how easy it is to have a character become 2 dimensional if they are as I mentioned above "a perfect hero!"  
I speak from experience, it's better to have a character with more flaws then intended rather then a completely 2 dimensional character! Being to perfect kills a character.

No wonder there appeared to be spelling mistakes! I'm from Washington D.C, USA!  
I have a friend who just moved from England who is always confused when people text her with American spelling and slang!

I'm glad that you have a beta, to me it's much easier to get things written if I don't have to constantly comb over every inch of text looking for errors that I will only notice when it's finished and turned in and I just glance at the original!

I look forward to reading more of your work.  
Sincerely  
-AnonymousCritic

P.s. I think that the name idea is brilliant!

**My Response: **Thank you so much! I would never take it the wrong way; I know exactly how you mean it :) Really? People do that? Honestly, some people need to sit in a corner for an hour with a bar of soap in their mouths.

I'm really glad you like Levi's character. I worked really hard on her - harder than most of my others - to make sure she was perfectly flawed. I hate 2D characters who are always the perfect hero/heroine. I just don't get it. Nobody's perfect. At all. I managed the P.O.V range surprisingly well actually, I really thought about what they would do/say in that given situation.

I agree, it really does kill the character...

Oh wow! You're from Washington? FABULOUS! And LOL, that must get really annoying for her XD

My beta is only going to read some of the work (the stuff she actually knows) but thanks ^-^

I look forward to reading more of your AMAZING Reviews. Thank you so much for reading this and sticking with me through it. You are AMAZING and FABULOUS! Be proud!

* * *

Waddup my Unicorns?

Part 2 of this chapter is coming VERY soon (most likely tomorrow some time) and I hope you like it.

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember (hopefully) to drop me a Review and let me know what you think and any ideas you wanna see happen.

Also, I'm welcoming OC's into this story if you wish to submit them!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhliinnggsss and I shall see you tomorrow!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	5. The Dragon Has Been Awoken pt2

"So you're the Great Dragon?" Mordred asked quietly; stroking Levi's hair softly as his other hand soothingly rubbed her lower stomach where the main twisting and tugging was taking place. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Frowning, she shifted for a few seconds to be as comfortable as possible; which turned to be a massive challenge as I'm sure most women know.

"I suppose so." Shaking her head and effectively rubbing her small nose against him; she sighed yet again. "It's a lot to take in; although I announced it. I don't know what came over me... It's like a fire was ignited within me and I just knew that I was the One." She gently moved his hand a little further up and he continued his soothing movements. "That's better..."

Levi began to gently pet his dark hair. "I have a way for you stay by my side, not get caught out as a Druid and for you to practice your Magic." She spoke clearly and with a firm tone. Mordred shifted himself to look down at her; raising a thin eyebrow with blue eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"How might that be?"

"You become my _"Servant"._ Please note the quotations. You would have to be by my side near always, keep my amused and – naturally – rub me better when I ache." She added with a playful tone and grinned up at him. He playfully glared back at her and moved away from her: off the bed and standing on the floor beside it.

Before he spoke; he thought about what he had to lose. He now had no living family in the Druid Lands to call his own, Little Dove needed him here and Emrys was here... He really had nothing to lose. Nodding his answer; Levi grinned at him. "I acknowledge you demand, little Levi-"

"It's always the height, isn't it?" Levi put a hand to her dramatically and arched her back in fake sadness. Her face scrunched in pain and she began to gently rub her ovarian section; smiling gently at him to show she was alright. Grinning in both relief and humor, he mockingly bowed.

"I'm sorry, **Your Grace. **I will become your faithful servant; Princess Levi of the Grand House Pendragon. The fairest in the lands; even those undiscovered beyond the vast seas." He threw his arms in the air. "The One who shall bring balance to this cruel World. Who shall end all battles and chaos! The Great Dragon we've been waiting for! Levi Pendragon, everybody!"

"Mordred!" Levi spoke seriously; which was very hard considering she was giggling uncontrollably. Pain shot through her small frame and her laughter died with a pained gasp; making Mordred lay back with her and rub her once again, slowly easing the pain away. "Someone may hear you."

"So?" Mordred kissed her hair softly and wrapped his free arm around her. "By the way, what's the dress code?" She looked him over and quirked a brow quickly.

"All we have to do is hide your cloak and cut of your sleeves where the blood stain ends and I'm sure you'll be fine... Maybe we should get you an undershirt and trousers in preparation for the chillier months..." She spoke in concern as she looked him over, closer this time.

"Well, it's wonderful to see your concern over little me. It's very honoring. To have the One worrying over me!"

"Shaddup..."

"Is that your favourite word?"

"Not quite."

"Ah."

* * *

Within the next day, Mordred had become Levi's right hand man. She demanded that he shared her grand room – seeing as there was more than enough space – and so he was moved in with her. When they were alone; Levi decided that he was not going to use the bed provided for him and that he would be sharing her own... And no, it did not mean like that. Get your minds out of the gutter.

They were currently sitting in bathroom; Levi in the bath and Mordred sitting on the stool beside the copper tub. Levi laughed gently and looked at the older boy. "Can you believe we only met yesterday?"

"Really?" Mordred cocked his head and Levi nodded slowly. "Wow... It feels like so much longer than that."

"Most likely because a lot has happened within the 24 hours you've met me. You better get used to that." She sighed once again, this time in annoyance. "It will most likely be a regular occurrence now that everyone knows. My Father said people from all over the Kingdoms will come to honor me and praise my existence. Because I'm the One." Shaking her head; she gestured for her towel and Mordred held it out, turning his head away with closed eyes so he wouldn't be a peeper.

Taking the towel, Levi wrapped it securely around her small frame before stepping out on to the floor; patting Mordred's cheek as she walked past into her bedroom. Sarah was waiting with her dressing gown and she quickly wrapped up and she wrapped the towel around her hair; draining the water out of it. She made a motion for Sarah to leave as Mordred entered the room after she was decently dressed in her night gown with something to catch her blood and was simply smiling at him. He immediately walked over and lay her on the bed rubbing her lower stomach once again.

For the first time in a very long time; she was truly happy. She no longer had to hide herself away, no longer did she have to worry about people trying to hurt her or trying to take advantage of her. Or anything else. She was now protected by Kingdoms, Emrys, Morgana, Mordred, High Councils and near everything in between. Just because she was the One.

Levi had no idea what that even meant: being the One. It just came out during her speech; leaving her to just accept it while the Dragon was roaring in her ears, louder than anything she could ever hear.

Deafening her to all reason and all the dangers she had now been placed in. That she was most definitely the most unsafe she had ever been.

* * *

**Sorry if this one isn't as well written but it's more of a filler chapter than anything else. Sowwy :( **

**NEW STORY UPDATE: In the spirit of Halloween, I will be uploading my "Little Vampire" story. So if you love the film, books or TV show then stay tuned because it's a blend of all three. If you want to submit any OC's (because believe me, they are needed) then just let me know and I'll send you a base of what I need. I love you guys. (Waddup "Supernatural" reference? Love that show)**

* * *

**Next Chapter:** It's the day of Levi's celebration, danger is now around every corner and in ever shadow. We also find out more about the meaning behind the "One" and about Sarah.**  
**

* * *

Waddup my Unicorns!

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember to Review and tell me what you think plus anything you want to see happen!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	6. Becoming One

**Previously:**

**For the first time in a very long time; she was truly happy. She no longer had to hide herself away, no longer did she have to worry about people trying to hurt her or trying to take advantage of her. Or anything else. She was now protected by Kingdoms, Emrys, Morgana, Mordred, High Councils and near everything in between. Just because she was the One.**

**Levi had no idea what that even meant: being the One. It just came out during her speech; leaving her to just accept it while the Dragon was roaring in her ears, louder than anything she could ever hear.**

**Deafening her to all reason and all the dangers she had now been placed in. That she was most definitely the most unsafe she had ever been.**

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

* * *

People everywhere. That's was the first thing Levi's Jasper eyes saw. Just a massive see of people coming through the Castle gates and all wanting to see her: to see the One. Swallowing her nerves the best she could, she swiftly moved from her position: the position of which she was kneeling on the floor and looking out the window*. By looking, she meant that she was only pushing herself high enough so she could see over the very bottom of said window.

Crawling on her hands and knees to the bed, she pulled her knees into her chest and rested her chin on them. Her breath began to even out as she closed her eyes and thought of how swiftly she could leave. They only wanted to see her and then, after the people's wish had been granted, she could leave and be by herself: she could be alone with Mordred and they could just lie there in the peace and the safety of her room; speaking about near nothing that was of importance and they were just allowed to be children at their tender ages. Of course, she knew all too well that such a wish would most likely never be granted.

Sarah had come in swiftly to check on her and told her that the bath was ready for her: she was not to be shown for another three hours at least, after the festivities had calmed down and she looked her absolute best. Sighing - she seemed to be doing that an awful lot as of late - she walked into the newly fixed bathing room and dropped all she was wearing to the floor: silently walking into the steaming bath that was once again the perfect temperature for her tiny body. This time, there would be no dramatics this time around as Levi had seen to it that Sarah had abruptly left the room to ensure no injuries would happen.

She placed her arms on top of each other on the edge of the bath and rested her cheek on them: watching the steam leave out the gap in the wall and vanish into the clean air. Closing her eyes, she thought back on how she meant her faithful handmaiden.

* * *

_ "Princess Levi, I really do not understand why you needed me to assist your brother in that awful place..." Levi looked up toward her handmaiden at the time - Brianne was her name - and smiled slightly. At this time, Levi was only eight years old and was definitely a bubble of pure energy.  
_

_Brianne was a beautiful girl. She had dark skin, black hair that she kept up in a neat bun and eyes of emerald that would never work with anyone else. She wasn't a skinny woman nor was she on the over weight side. She was perfect in the little girl's gem eyes and obviously to her dear husband._

_"Easy." Her voice was not so grown up. "I needed you to chose a new handmaiden for me as soon you will be..." Her eyes flickered to her growing stomach: swelled proudly with the child of her loving husband. "Unable to care for me and giving a new life every bit of your attention." She grinned and ran over to her and placed her tiny hands on the pretty woman's stomach: giggling with a happy blush went she felt the baby kick against her hands. "I hope this child gets all of your attention. It deserves it."_

_"She." Brianne corrected with a giggle and Levi looked up at her with wide, happy eyes. "This baby is a girl, Princess." _

_"At least you'll know how to raise her." This much was a fact. Brianne had been Levi's handmaiden since the moment she was born. Brianne knew she would miss the young, strange Princess as she raised her little girl to be as good as she could. The little girl gently handling her stomach had prepared her for this moment in her life: the moment she would finally be a true Mother. Brianne got dot down on her knees and looked Levi in her Jasper eyes; little tears filling her own green ones. _

_"I'm going to miss you, sweet Princess." _

_"Don't miss me. You have your own Princess now." Levi smiled and wiped tears from her face. "I hope you'll come and see me!" _

_"Of course I will!"_

* * *

It had been two years. Levi hadn't heard hide nor hair of Brianne and she always felt like Brianne had forgotten about her or that she secretly never liked her and was so relieved when she had finally been pardoned to raise her child. So, after Brianne had left and chosen her a new handmaiden: Levi met Sarah.

Sarah was always a sweet, timid girl and the almost the exact opposite of Brianne. The only similarity was that they were both fiercely protective and they were both always on hand when she needed them. Brianne had been firm, authoritative and wouldn't think twice about killing anyone who would dare oppose the young child.

* * *

_Two young guards came through Levi's bedroom door and stood on either side of the door frame. "Hello boys, is there a reason you're here?" She asked gently and the two guards nodded simultaneously._

_"Yes, Princess. We are here to-"_

_"I'm a Princess; not an evil Queen who will kill you if you act the way you were trained. You can be yourselves while you are here."_

_"Thanks." The blond one grinned at her. "We do have a reason for being here. We have come to deliver your new handmaiden." He looked at something behind the wall. "Come on darling, time for you to make your debut." _

_Sarah walked through the door, her head down to the floor and dressed in rags. Levi hopped off her bed and walked over to her: making sure she was in her sights as she looked up at her. "Hello there, I'm Levi and you are?"_

_"Sarah, Your Grace." She answered quietly and Levi made a motion for the guards to leave. They both smiled softly at her as they left and Levi gently pulled her into the middle of the room. Levi walked over to the bed and sat down: staring at her with a concentrated expression. _

_"Look at me." Sarah followed the command and Levi looked up and down: examining her whole form._

_"We need to get you a new dress to start of with. I'm not having you walking around in that. A dress you shall have!" She smiled at her. "So where are you from? I didn't actually get told where they got you from. Tell me please."_

_"I was brought form the Pleasure House by Prince Arthur and your old handmaiden; I didn't get her name."_

_"Her name was Brianne. Prince Arthur is my brother so there is no need to give him formalities in this room." Levi frowned slightly. "How old were you when you put into the Pleasure House? How old are you know?"_

_"I was twelve years of age when my parents sold me to that awful place and I nearing my eighteenth name day, Your Grace." _

_"Twelve... That's unspeakable!" _

_"Pardon, Your Grace, but how do you speak so well? How old are you?"_

_"I am eight years of age, dear Sarah." Levi cradled her chin in her fingers. "Tell me: men or women?" _

_At this statement, Sarah's eyes became shocked. "Your Grace?"  
_

_"Which did you pleasure? Or which did you prefer?" A smirk came onto her features as Sarah's cheeks became red and her head bowed to the floor._

_"... Women, Your Grace." Her voice was a hoarse whisper - knowing the sin of being attracted to the same gender - and Levi smiled softly._

_"You are two-spirited then. To have your soul be kindled with another like you. Brianne told me about two-spirited people and you have nothing to fear from me."_

* * *

"Your Grace." Sarah's voice made her turn around in surprise. "It's time to start preparing you for the ceremony. Will you be much longer?"

"Not at all, Sarah. Just give me a few more minutes to wash myself, alright?"

"Of course, Your Grace." With her head bowed slightly in respect; Sarah left her alone once again with her thoughts.

Grabbing a sponge and soap; Levi began to rub the soapy sponge along her body and soon putting the cleaning product into her hair. Letting it soak in as she continued to wash herself.

Pulling herself up quickly to sit on the edge of the bath, Levi began to do her legs as a overly hard cold breeze hit her squarely in the back and making her fall face first into the bath: submerging her in water.

Levi's eyes were tightly closed as the water grew like a bubble around her and strangely, she could breathe. She was in a bubble of air that was keeping the water out. Levi opened her eyes and thrashed her head to the left and the right: not seeing how in the name of Odin this could possibly happen. "What is going on? I don't under-"

The sight of a large dark shape caught her eye and a chain smashed against the bubble of air: not smashing it, but definitely making her jump. The chains were not rusted or damaged yet they were not newly made. "How confuse- AH!" She screamed slightly as her eyes met those bronze eyes yet again; her back colliding with the wall of the strange, unknown thing that was the bubble holding her. She suddenly felt very embarrassed at the fact she was completely naked in front of the spirit of a Dragon. A blush made it's way to her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "As wonderful as it is too see you again - and I mean no disrespect - but the last time we needed a remodel of this very room."

_"You released me, dear One."_

"Did I?" She frowned slightly in thought, her eyes straying from the intimidation in front of her and onto her tiny feet. "I suppose I did." Her eyes glazed over with tears as she stared back at the Dragon who's eyes were still intense but saddened considerably at her tears. "Clearly my job was done well enough as the chains are still holding you, dear Dragon."

_"These chains are no fault of yours, One." _The Dragon assured Levi with truth in his unmatchable eyes. _"You set me free and now, I stay with you. To guide you, to protect you and make sure your destiny is fulfilled."_

"What destiny? I don't understand." Her voice became panicked as her hands threaded into her hair; gripping it in fists tightly.

_"The destiny to bring Dragons back, One." _Her head shot up with shocked eyes with tears falling from them in confusion.

How was she to bring Dragons back?

They were extinct.

_"The One is said to bring Dragons into this World once again. To raise them, nurture them and keep them safe in this World of utter chaos." _She felt him smile._"It is no accident you're Moon's Blood began when you accept being the Dragon. The Dragon is born in Fire and Blood." _The bubble vanished and Levi swiftly pulled herself out of the bath and into the corner of the room.

The Dragon vanished from sight and he filled her mind, standing like he was before where she released him with only the loose chains around his ankles. To her surprise, Levi saw herself standing in front of him: looking up at the Dragon as he looked down. _"I am to be your Dragon, One." _

He suddenly ran at her, vanishing inside her tiny body as she screamed. An excruciating pain shot through her whole body as her eyes turned white and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her stomach recoiled and soon vomit came up - she turned her head away from her body - as her body tried to reject the Dragon now moving swiftly around her veins. Her blood felt like a raging rampage of lava as it burned it's way down to a complete unaware village. For reasons unknown, she threw herself into a lying position with her head facing the balcony as her back arched and more vomit was cast to the side once again: her legs began to kick out at things that weren't even there while her hand was palm down onto the floor, pressing down with all her body's weight.

Levi sighed as a sudden sense of calm filled her and her limbs slowly relaxed until every part of her was on the floor. The Dragon appeared in her mind again with a smile but serious eyes. _"We are the same spirit now, One." _

* * *

Soon after, Levi quickly washed herself off and grabbed her towel. Just as she had finished wrapping it around her tiny frame, Sarah entered and gently took her into her room. She was sat down and Sarah went to grab the gown she would be wearing for the occasion. "Your Grace, was your stomach unsettled?" She walked over and gently placed the dress on the bed; now focused on drying the young Princess. "I saw vomit on the floor."

"Nerves, I suppose, Sarah. Nothing to unsettling."

* * *

Levi walked down the hall swiftly: Mordred on her right and Sarah (dressed in a new violet gown Levi had made for her for the ceremony). The clicking of her heels echoed through the halls as she was soon accompanied by six guards on her way to the Throne Room.

Her dress was a tight red bodice that was decorated with silver swirls and her skirt was satin; free flowing, one layer and reaching her ankles. She bore white shoes with small heels but definitely made a lot of noise as she practically marched like a soldier down the hall and everybody in her presence was certain they could feel the vibrations each time she took a hard step run up their bodies. Her hair had been left in the same style but now had rubies on a silver string pulling the front back and she bore the crown of a Princess on her head: It went the whole way around her head and had beautiful patterns in the middle; effectively holding the two circles together.

Levi looked elegant, graceful and like the Princess she was... If it wasn't for the look of a storm on her face. She was most certainly not happy about the fact that she had to wear an outfit that was - in her personal, very professional opinion - "completely ridiculous and most unnecessary".

They reached the doors and Levi's face changed to be serene, masking her displeasure and pushing it aside in order to meet people who had traveled far just for a sight of her. Letting a breath to be rid of her nerves, Levi nodded to both herself and everyone else present. "Alright, open the doors..."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Levi's celebration and strange gifts are given.**

**Levi meets an old friend and acquires a new handmaiden to serve with Sarah**

* * *

*There were no windows back then but it's just easier.

* * *

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me hopezzz) to Review and tell me what you think plus anything YOU wanna see happen.

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


End file.
